The present invention relates to diabetes management and more particularly, to glucose monitoring, wireless communication of glucose data, and glucose data processing.
A diabetes mellitus management system typically includes chemically active, disposable test strips that measure a characteristic of the blood to determine the level of glucose, a glucose measuring device or “strip reader,” a medication delivery device such as an insulin pump, and a processor that performs calculations based on the measured glucose and various other user parameters, such as insulin-on-board, a meal event, an exercise event, and others. The glucose strip readers are often implemented in devices that contain numerous other hardware elements, such as computing, processing, display, and/or memory components. While such additional capability can be helpful to users, the inclusion of such elements generally adds significant additional size and manufacturing complexity to any device into which these elements are integrated.
For the benefit of users, diabetes management devices should be kept as small and light-weight as possible so that they do not over-burden the user. It has been found that larger and heavier devices are undesirable to most users since they may be more visible to others, more difficult to attach to the user in an operational position, and a constant visual and tactile reminder of the severe medical problem the user faces on a day-to-day basis. It is a goal to provide lighter and smaller components so that they do not become relegated to non-use. Additionally, devices incorporating processing components can be large in size, complex and costly to produce, and consequently not marketable to a broad range of people affected by diabetes. It is therefore a goal to achieve as much efficiency as possible so that smaller size devices may be produced.
It would be desirable therefore, to judiciously locate necessary management system functions among the various devices of a medical system in a more efficient manner so that the components of the system can be more efficiently employed for the user's care. For example, a re-evaluation of the locations for glucose data processing may result in much of the processing moved to a single device, as opposed to spreading it among a plurality of devices with the accompanying increase in complexity for each one.
It then becomes a decision of where to locate the required components of a diabetes management system. For example, glucose monitors that are used to measure, or read, the glucose level of a drop of blood deposited on a glucose test strip must be used in one form or another and their data changed to a digital format. This is often performed at the same location since analog-to-digital converters are often built into sensors. However, it may not be necessary to process that sensor data and provide a display of that processed data at that location. Since strip readers are used to perform the mechanical function of receiving a test strip in a particular location with a particular orientation, as well as possibly perform electrical and chemical tests, depending on the blood measuring technology used, they may have a shorter life span than other components of a diabetes management system, and may need to be replaced more often. Minimizing the glucose monitor/strip reader functions may therefore result in a lower cost, smaller size, and more efficiency in data processing. Changes to make them less complex and costly may result in their becoming disposable.
Additionally, data is often transferred by wireless means between a monitor and a remote host processor having a display. Proprietary transmission protocols are often used that result in the ability to use only certain hardware. This limits the options of a user and may lower efficiency in managing diabetes. It would be an advantage if more functions in glucose monitoring and diabetes management were performed by software that is run on widely available hardware using non-proprietary wireless data transmission protocols.
Hence those skilled in the art have recognized a need for reducing the size of various components in a diabetes management system. A need has also been recognized by those of skill in the art for increasing efficiency while reducing the number of locations for processing glucose data, thereby consolidating functions into fewer areas. Reduction in manufacturing complexity and cost are also needs recognized by those of skill in the art. A further need has also been recognized for the use of non-proprietary wireless data transmission protocols so that more widely available hardware may be usable. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.